


crayfish

by YlviscestAnon



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlviscestAnon/pseuds/YlviscestAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first real kiss was salty, tasting of the sea from crayfish and the aquavit they had knocked back a few shots of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crayfish

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this outside in the sun, on a sunny island with sand near my toes and a light breeze…. (ノ￣ー￣)ノ Dreaming of akvavit and kräftor…. ヘ(￣ー￣ヘ)
> 
> Not that I've ever had crayfish/kräftor but it's very popular here to eat... and the weather seemed perfect for it... but now it's rainy again....
> 
> !!their wives and kids exist in this universe, angst is not heavy and it's mentioned in maybe two lines, but if that's not your boat by any means i would not recommend!!
> 
> Still, this may be my personal favorite.

The first time they kissed they had both been eating crayfish. It made for quite possibly the strangest first kisses there ever were, but Bård couldn’t get the thought of it out of his head. He craved the kiss - he craved the taste, he craved everything in relation to it. It was just a lingering feeling in his bones, the type of thing that he couldn’t get over. He felt he wouldn’t for a long time.

He made wishes even that they made crayfish vodka so he could sling back the salty sea-kissed liquid the nights Vegard couldn’t be there.

The taste of the sea would always keep them together when they were apart. Sure, there were many kisses after that, but when he laid in bed at night, Bård would always be thinking of the first one.

It wasn’t even that as if they never had kissed before, lovingly or jokingly as brothers, but this was the kind of thing that was a new moment for them. They had both been a bit drunk in Helsinki on the cheap alcohol and they had clumsily stumbled through ‘I love you’ and ‘no, but I really love you’ and ‘I know’ before the kisses had started. Before they had become sloppy, before they had let spindly fingers travel around down from the face and….

The cold winter wind continued to gust outside while they made their proclamations, unsure and uncertain what would happen. There would be no going back from it, but they would always look back on it fondly.

Whenever they spoke to Bjarte, Calle, Magnus, it felt like a lie after that. No one could know what had gone on - and their wives and the kids, uncle Bård would always feel strange about playing with the kids and uncle Vegard became a bit more distant. So it was good that they were often away from their families, right?

And when they traveled, they could book hotel rooms together and share them - get two large beds to pretend, but at night, when they were all tire out and having sweated through the day, they would shower together and fall in to bed together; Vegard’s slightly darker skin contrasting to Bård just as the dirty blond’s hair was still a stark contrast to those darker olive curls.

Their bodies fit together as if they belonged together, and from their physical feelings it grew in to something more - something they would have called dating, except they were hiding it from the entire world.

But they got used to it, together, to lie and professionally act professional together. Maybe they joked a bit around physically together more, maybe it was because they couldn’t keep their hands off one another, but it fit for their style of work.

They fit together, perfectly. They could both be naked an sweaty and out of breath, but with each collapse of the lungs and re-inflation the way Bård’s neck fit just in to the crook of Vegard’s neck was perfect, the way they could lay their hands across each other… It was heaven and blissful, and every time they had crayfish one or the other made sure to still a kiss from the other, even if it was just the corner of the lips because they were in public - but the salty, rich, deep taste would always be theirs.


End file.
